


Absolution

by totkff



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Toxic love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Gabriella Paloma Romero is the youngest daughter of Che ‘Taza’ Romero. She’s doted on as if she were a princess but she’s a full on hell raiser with a soft side. She’s set her eyes on a member of the Mayans and she won’t quit her pursuit until he’s all hers, no matter the consequence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been x-posted to tumblr as well.

“He is so damn fine,” Gabriella nudged her best friend Yvette and gestured to the man who was currently standing beside her father and godfather. “It has to be illegal to be that fine, right? Look at him Vette, God would want me to have him. I’m sure of it.”

“And I’m sure God wouldn’t want that man to catch a case,” Yvette shook her head. “You keep eyeing him though, my eye is on Coco, you know I love a tortured soul.”

She shook her head and smirked. “But the prospect. Handsome, smart and rugged.” She ran her tongue over her teeth and cleared her throat. “I’m going to make my presence be known.”

“Your dad will kill you and Bishop will help him out,” Yvette rolled her eyes. “Be smart.”

“Got it,” Gabriella checked her reflection in the car window before adjusting the irritating uniform her school requires her to wear. Impractical for day to day wear but whatever, it made her look like a walking fantasy when she wore it just the way she liked it. “Papa,” she stopped beside her dad and looked up at him slightly. “I’m ready to go home now, I don’t see the other prospect.” 

Taza nodded, “I sent him to the store, he’ll be back soon. Can you wait thirty more minutes?” He gave her a small smile and wink. “Or is this life or death?”

“I’m kind of bored, I thought Coco’s kid would be here,” She looked at EZ and smiled. “She’s never here anymore.”

“She took off,” EZ chuckled. “No one knows where she went but maybe she’ll blow into town one of these days.” 

Bishop looked at his goddaughter, “The prospect can escort her and Yvette home.” He nodded. “All you gotta do is make sure they make it home, they live right next door to each other. Make sure they each go in, give one of us a call and sit for fifteen minutes until Chuy can get there and watch the houses.”

EZ nodded. “Yeah for sure, I’ll get them home for you guys.” 

“Love you Papa,” she hugged her dad before moving to Bishop. “Love you Padrino.” 

“Having a daughter was the worst thing that has ever happened to me and the best thing at the same damn time.” Taza laughed. “Let me know if they give you any hell, they finally stopped fucking with Chuy after six months. Apparently a Honda Civic is faster than a Harley.”

“I got this,” EZ laughed. “I think my bike can keep up if they tried to slip off.”

Bishop laughed. “My money is on Loma and Vette.” He shrugged. “Have fun.” 

“Hurry up Ezekiel!” Gabriella popped up through the sunroof of her car. “I’m trying to get out of this stupid uniform!” 

EZ started walking towards his bike before looking over at Gabriella and smiling. “I got this.” He mumbled to himself. “Two teenage girls will not get over on me. You got this EZ, that is the VPs daughter and Presidents goddaughter, you cannot lose her.”

.  
.

“You want to come in?” Gabriella looked at EZ. “Sorry about kicking up dust on the road up the driveway.”

“Never been to Taza’s place before.” EZ dismounted his bike and set his helmet on the seat. “Is this on the reservation?” 

“Yeah,” She smiled as she unlocked the front door. “It’s nice out here. I want to go to school out here so bad but I got stuck being sent to Catholic school, mom’s wishes.” She gestured to the uniform. “My final year and I’m out of this thing forever, never looking back.” She walked into the house and glanced back. “It’s okay, Papa is not going to have some coronary that you came into his home. I’ll get you some water.” 

He walked into the house and looked around curiously before following Gabriella towards the kitchen. “This is sort of out of the way. Has to be weird to be here on your own most of the time.”

“It’s safe and it’s good,” she turned to look at him. “I think you’re the first person to even ask that or even bring it up.” She held out a glass of ice water. “He’s a good dad.”

EZ accepted the water and nodded. “He’s a good guy all around.” 

“Yeah,” She grabbed an orange and shrugged. “I’m gonna go change but make yourself at home. When Chuy gets here just tell him I’m in my room. Otherwise he’ll call Papa and it’ll be a search and rescue situation again.” She held up three fingers. “Three times he’s called Papa without checking the whole house and property for me. Three times he’s gotten chewed out by Bish.” 

EZ nodded as he took a sip of the water and wandered back out of the kitchen. His eyes scanning the living room. He smiled as he picked up a picture of Taza and Gabriella. Taza was smiling while a younger version of Gabriella placed a feather in the man’s hair.

“Papa always let me decorate his hair,” Gabriella came down the stairs. “I’m counting the days until I no longer need to wear that damn uniform!” She chuckled. “That’s his favorite picture, he has a worn out copy in his kutte pocket.” She moved towards him before dropping onto the sofa. “Make yourself at home.”

He looked at her carefully before pointing to her thigh. “Kind of young for tattoos? You’re like sixteen.”

“I’m two months shy of my eighteenth.” She laughed. “It’s fine, my dad approves of it. It’s me with a traditional Mayan headdress. Sticking with the culture and giving the old man a heart attack. At first he thought I got it because I was messing with Chuy. Poor Chuy got hung upside down in the garage while being questioned for an hour.”

“She’s nothing but trouble,” Chuy walked into the house. “Don’t let the rosaries and the smile fool you. She’ll get your ass in trouble. So, please tell me that you’re her babysitter now?”

Gabriella pulled her hair into a bun and poked her bottom lip out. “But Chuy we have so much fun together!” She stood up and moved towards him. “I run away from you and you chase me down. Cat and mouse.” 

“See, trouble.” Chuy shook his head. “I can watch her from here, usually always do.” 

“He sucks,” she shrugged. “Let’s keep this prospect, you can go home Chuy. I’ll call my Papa and let him know that I like Ezekiel better.”

“Clear it with your dad,” Chuy held his phone out to Gabriella. “I cannot leave unless I get Taza’s word that it’s okay.”

The teen took the phone and dialed her dad’s number. “I’ll be back.”

Chuy nodded before he looked at EZ. “You don’t want to be put on babysitting duty. I’d kill to be out in the mix. It’s a big responsibility to look after your VP’s daughter and President’s goddaughter.”

EZ nodded his head slowly. “I think I could manage to keep eyes on her and her not die or anything.” He shrugged. “Gotta think like an unsupervised teen, what would you have done if your parents weren’t around all of the time to stop you?”

“Somehow I doubled up on babysitters,” Gabriella passed the phone back to Chuy. “Welcome to the Baby Sitters Club prospect, things are going to get fun.”


	2. Prospect

“Vette,” Gabriella passed the cigarette to her friend and smirked. “The fine ass prospect is now in charge of protecting me.” 

Yvette shook her head before taking a drag of the cigarette. “You couldn’t have gotten Coco?”

“Nah,” She waved her friend off. “Look at how fine he is, I need him. I just want to get under his skin and figure out what he’s all about. What makes Ezekiel Reyes tick?”

“I think he’s gay,” Yvette shrugged. “Never hear about him messing around with the hang arounds.”

Gabriella pulled her hair into a top knot and rolled her eyes. “He’s not gay. I guess he’s just still in love with Emily, you know, Miguel’s wife. Her and EZ were high school sweethearts. Then he fell from grace and ended up in jail.” She sighed. “Don’t know why he ended up in jail.”

“Are we going to homecoming?” She ignored everything Gabriella had said. “I gotta hit up my dad for money for a dress if we are.”

“Yeah, we are.” She huffed. “I got you, you know I don’t mind paying for your dress too. You’re mi hermana, ahora y siempre.” 

“I will still ask, maybe whatever money he gives me can buy us a bottle.” Yvette hugged Gabriella tightly. “Love you brat.”

“Love you too,” she hugged her best friend back. “Homecoming game is Thursday, the dance is Saturday. We have lots of things to do, we have to get your dress picked out. I already have the one I want to wear in mind.” She smiled salaciously. “Let’s just ditch, they’re not teaching us anything anyways.”

“I have a question,” Yvette laced her fingers with Gabriella’s. “Why do you call your dad Papa?”

She chuckled. “Honestly? I’m the youngest kid, I was the surprise. So he has grown kids and they had kids and they would call him Papa, so it just stuck. I do call him dad though.” She shrugged. “The woes of being the absolute youngest sibling. It’s woes right? Or is is throes?” 

“I’m pretty sure it’s throes, I don’t think you should be skipping school after all.” Yvette laughed and shook her head. “Can’t be pretty and stupid.”

“Pretty stupid.” She whispered to her friend. “I am going to be fine. I’ve got the grades, got the college acceptance for next fall. It’s all good babe, don’t worry about it.”

..  


“Papa do you hear me!?” Gabriella walked into the clubhouse. “Where’s my dad?”

“He’s out handling business, what are you doing here?” Riz looked at the brunette. “Don’t you have a curfew?” 

She looked at her phone. “It is five in the evening, he said he’d meet me for a movie at four and didn’t show up and I didn’t get a call or a text. So, here I am.”

He nodded slowly. “Well, he’s not here. You can wait around if you want.”

“There was no other option.” She sat down next to him. “Can I get an ice water please?” She looked at the scantily clad woman behind the bar. “So, do you get paid in cash or in cum?” 

“You cannot hit her,” Riz looked at the woman. “She’s Taza’s kid, Bishop’s goddaughter. You just gotta serve her and let her smart remarks go.”

“It was a genuine question Uncle Riz, do you pay the women cash or in sex?” She shrugged. “Can I get a bottle of water instead? Thank you.”

“Come on, I got her.” EZ looked down at Gabriella. “Outside, now.”

“Okay,” she grabbed the bottle of water. “I still need an answer.”

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to know that they’re not getting paid cash.” He followed after her. “They just want to be Old Ladies.”

Gabriella shook her head. “Just imagine having such low self esteem that you serve drinks and sleep with men in hopes of them locking you down as their Old Lady? That’s sort of sad. There’s only like four of you that would be a good choice, maybe five. You, Gilly, Creeper, Chuy, the new one who’s name I can’t remember at the moment oh and maybe Coco if he’d look a little less creepy.”

“That’s about six, why not Angel?” EZ laughed. “Most women like him.”

“He’s so sensitive and impulsive.” She shrugged. “I think I’m a bad situation he would kind of shut down and maybe fuck it up for everyone else. Same with you but you have this redeeming quality of looking at things from all sides.”

“And you gathered all of this from just hanging around here with us?” EZ looked at her. “You’re barely around.”

“And when I am around, I observe and listen.” She smiled. “Plus you got some crazy photographic memory thing, I need to learn it. It’ll help me in college.” 

“Where are you going to college?” He gestured to the picnic table. “USC? UCLA?”

She shook her head as she pulled her keys from her pocket. “Stanford. Got my acceptance letter hanging on the fridge. I half applied because no one besides me and my parents thought I was Stanford material.”

“Smart but trouble,” He smirked at her. “Your negatives tend to always outweigh the positives.”

“Ah, makes so much sense. I kind of get off on everyone underestimating what I can do.” She smiled. “It means when I finally hit my goals, they’re all surprised and shit. My stepdad always underestimates my ability. Thinks I’m gonna end up pregnant by some criminal before I make it to Stanford next fall.”

“You should be doing it for yourself and not anyone else,” EZ nodded. “At the end of the day you gotta do shit that makes you happy.”

“Then what’s your excuse?” She looked at him carefully. “The way you talk and carry yourself, you don’t belong in this world, I think it would be a waste of your mind and potential if you become a full patch.”

“It’s just how life is playing out for me right now,” He smiled. “I think I’ll be good.”

“Are you ready for homecoming this week?” She smiled. “There’s a game and a dance you and Chuy get to play chaperone at.”

“Not at all,” he shook his head. “But I have no other choice but to prepare myself for it.” He watched as the brunette stood up. “I’ll follow you home and make sure you get there safe.”

“A true Prince Charming,” she laughed. “I used to have to force Chuy to follow and when he did, I enjoyed running from him.” She held up her keys. “Catch me if you can Prospect.”


	3. Sweet Dreams

“She’s a cheerleader?” EZ looked at Yvette and Chuy before back to Gabriella who was currently on the field. Her eyes and smile bright as she cheered on the home team. “I would have never guessed it.”

“Head cheerleader,” Yvette smiled proudly. “That’s my bitch! Kill them Gabi!”

Chuy shrugged. “She’s pretty good,” he nodded. “Seems to boost spirit or whatever.”

“Number six is her ex boyfriend and the blonde standing next to her is his current girlfriend and she stayed on the team to spite the blonde because Gabi still gets to wear the number six.” Yvette clapped. “It’s a damn mess, I know.”

“High school bullshit man,” EZ shook his head and smirked. “Let me guess, her and the blonde used to be best friends and the boyfriend cheated with the blonde?”

Yvette laughed. “No, actually she caught number six on his knees for number fifty. So, she told him she didn’t care if he was bi he just had to be faithful and he got offended that she would say he was gay and dumped her for the blonde.”

“Nothing like the bullshit I dealt with in high school, I had a serious girlfriend, she had jealousy issues but nothing like that,” He looked back at Gabi who was now dancing with the mascot. “Kinda glad I’m past all of this.”

“Hey Vette!” Gabriella bounced to the bleachers. “The game is almost done, I’m excited!” She climbed over the rails, earning a few cheers. “Yeah, yeah, you can see my shorts.” 

Yvette hugged her friend. “You did amazing at halftime, you wanna go to a party afterwards? Lorenzo is hosting a party and invited me and you have to be my plus one.”

“Oh Lorenzo huh?” She smirked. “Sure, I’ll go with you. Hey EZ, Chuy.” 

“She filled us in our your drama with number six and the blonde.” Chuy shrugged. “You can do so much better.”

“Thank you?” She smiled at Chuy. “I love that you guys know about my one really failed relationship thanks to Yvette. I’m just gonna go and die now.” She climbed back over the rail. “Meet you in the parking lot afterward!”

**...**

“I think she ditched us,” EZ sat on bike, his eyes scanning the dying crowd before he looked at Yvette and Chuy. “I’ll hang back and wait for her, just escort her to the party and head to the house. Gotta cover all our bases before we call in Taza.”

Yvette nodded as she got into her car. “I’m sure she’ll turn up soon enough.” 

“Yeah,” The man smiled as he looked down at his phone. “Any minute now.” He watched Yvette and Chuy pull away before Gabriella appeared from  
The shadows. “So you didn’t want to go to Lorenzo’s after all?”

“Nope.” She opened her car and tossed her duffel into the passenger’s seat. “I just don’t like when Yvette starts telling people my shit. It’s not her place and I’ve told her that before on plenty of occasions. Like in the seventh grade when she announced to the entire cafeteria that I started my period and that’s why I bought four chocolate cupcakes.”

He laughed and shook his head. “She’s an oversharer. I’m sure you’ll love her just as much tomorrow when this is all over. Are we heading back to the house or should I shut up and follow?”

“Honestly?” She shrugged as she pulled her uniform top off. “I want to shower, crawl into bed and watch some documentaries about murderers. So, you can follow me home, let my Papa know and then do your own thing.”

“I’ll tell Chuy I found you, tell him to head to the clubhouse. I’ll stick around until your dad gets home.” EZ nodded as he closed the car door. “Just go straight home if you need to stop for anything just wave out the window.”

**.  
.**

“Here’s a blanket,” Gabriella dropped a blanket onto EZ’s lap before handing him two pillows. “You can get comfortable here or in the guest room. You look like you’re about to knock out. My Papa called, he’s not coming home tonight, he’s busy.”

“Does it bother you when he doesn’t come home?” EZ looked at her. “You’re home a lot.”

She shrugged. “I think I’m used to it but it still sucks, especially when I’m looking forward to telling him about my day.” She sat in the recliner. “Like I wanted to tell him about my awards I got at the homecoming rally.”

“What’d you get awards for?” He settled onto the sofa. “I’m all ears, literally.”

Gabriella chuckled. “I got an award for grades, most college acceptances and citizenship. Believe it or not but I can be pleasant when I feel like it.”

“See you’re not as big of a troublemaker as you want people to think you are.” He smiled. “You’re better than your behavior.”

“It’s whatever.” She pulled the awards from her backpack and tossed them onto the coffee table. “He’ll see them eventually.” She stood up. “I am way more fun than I am right now.”

“Everyone has their off days,” he shrugged. “I am sure you’ll be having me chasing after you tomorrow and I’ll have to tap out and call for backup.”

She chuckled and nodded. “I’m positive that will be happening tomorrow. You’re so the cooler Reyes Brother by the way.”

“And you’re the coolest Romero,” He sat up. “I think I’ll take the guest room after all, too tall for the couch.”

“Just follow me,” She nodded. “The sofa was made for us shorter people.”

“You’re the perfect height.” He sighed as he made a mental note that she was very much off limits. “Not too short, not too tall.”

“Thank you,” she looked at him before opening a door. “This is the guest room. I decorated it so keep any decor related comments to yourself.”

EZ nodded. “I will do that. I see a few poor choices already.” He laughed. “I’m kidding!”

“Jerk,” She smirked. “I’m going to bed, sweet dreams.”

“Yeah, sweet dreams.” He smiled. “Just yell if you need anything.”


	4. Hurry Back

“Morning Papa,” Gabriella smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw her dad standing at the stove. “It smells good.”

Taza looked back and smiled at his daughter before holding a hand out for her. “How was the big game? Are you ready for the dance?” 

She moved to him and hugged him. “It was good, we won. I’m ready for homecoming yes, I’m nominated for homecoming Queen.” 

He kissed her head and smiled. “You’ll win it, graduate high school as homecoming and prom Queen.” He chuckled. “Do me a favor, go out some longer shorts on, EZ is joining us for breakfast.” 

She looked down and nodded. “Yeah for sure Papa.” She smiled before walking out of the kitchen. She took the stairs two at a time, pausing when she spotted EZ walking into her bedroom. She continued on and snuck up behind him. “Shouldn’t be in here.”

EZ turned around and smiled. “Figured I’d check out your book collection.”

“Impressive huh?” She laughed as she moved to her dresser and pulled out a pair of joggers. “Guess you’re joining us for breakfast, it smells good.”

He nodded slowly as he pulled a book from the shelf. “I haven’t read this one. I’m gonna borrow it.” He moved out of the bedroom and down the stairs tucking the book into his back pocket. “Thanks for letting me stay for dinner Taz.” 

“You’re family,” Taza smiled at the young man. “Plus, you’re already doing better with the kid than Chuy. He’s lost her plenty of fucking times.” 

EZ chuckled. “I can tell that she likes to push back against authority.” 

“She’s going to be the goddamn death of me,” he laughed and shook his head. “I love her to death though. She has such potential, she just has to grow out of the rebellious phase she has going on.”

“Following the rules isn’t any fun.” Gabriella dropped down onto a bar stool. “Papa, can you please put extra chorizo with my eggs. I’m probably not gonna eat again until after the dance. I need to stuff my face now, so I’ll be good to fit into my dress by like seven.”

Taza shook his head slowly. “Don’t make me pop you,” he set a plate of food down in front of the teen. “Eat up, you’ll fit into the dress regardless. Don’t starve yourself. Your mom wouldn’t want that.”

“She suggested it,” She drizzled hot sauce on her good and shrugged. “I’m so landing homecoming queen, Yvette stands not a chance.”

“You’re up against your best friend!” EZ looked at Gabriella. “Isn’t that tense?”

“Nah, I’m gonna win.” She smiled. “I got this in the bag. Cheer captain? Ha. No one is beating me.” She shrugged. “Just wait and see.”

**.  
.**

“I’m so not drunk.” Gabriella shook her head as she felt EZ grab her waist to steady her. “I only had this many shots!” She held up seven fingers. “It’s a buzz!”

EZ shook his head slowly, when he had gotten the early morning call, he had expected it to be his brother, not a slurring Gabriella asking for his help. “What happened?”

“I won!” She giggled. “Then my date tried to fuck me even though I said no! Fucker ripped my dress. I said no and he still expected it. So I locked myself in the bathroom until you showed up. Don’t tell my dad, he’ll kill the kid. I don’t want my Papa to go back to jail and leave me again. I hate when he leaves me.”

“I won’t tell him,” he shook his head as he walked her towards his truck. “Are you okay though, huh?” He settled her against the truck. Looking over her carefully. “Are you good?”

She nodded slowly as she pointed to the plastic tiara that was on her head. “I’m a prom queen, ha. Fuck my date, what decent guy tries to fuck a drunk girl?” She shook her head. “Pissed because I don’t wanna fuck him! I don’t wanna fuck him because all I could think about was you.” She gave him a half smile. “I got a crush on you Ezekiel. Why you gotta be all grown and not my age?”

He chuckled and shook his head as he loaded her into the truck and buckled her seatbelt. Letting her words sink into his skin. “Because I was born before you.” He settled into the driver’s seat. “Let’s get you home and sober. Text your dad and tell him you’re good.”

“Nah,” she shook her head. “Papa likes calls from me not texts.” She looked over at EZ before pulling a flask from her clutch. “Aw man, it’s empty.”

“You want food? You’re getting food.” He sighed as he grabbed the flask from her. “You’re a wreck right now, I’ll make sure you’re good though before I leave you.”

Gabriella whined as she grabbed EZ’s hand. “No, don’t leave me. I’m sorry.”   
“I have to leave later for the club,” he glanced over at her. “It’s okay, I’ll come back to check on you. You’ll be dead to the world with the hangover you’re about to have. Don’t apologize, I’m glad you called me. I didn’t mind being woken up to make sure that you’re okay.”

“Thanks Ezekiel,” She squeezed his hand and nodded. “What food are we getting?” She shifted carefully in the seat, trying to keep the dizziness at bay as best as she could. “I hear greasy food is good for a hangover.”

EZ smirked as he pulled into a parking lot. “But pozole and tacos are even better.” He gestured to the food truck. “I’ll be right back, don’t wander off and if you have to throw up, stick your head out of the window or open the door.” He unbuckled her seatbelt. “Don’t look so worried, you’ll be fine, after food and sleeping the day away tomorrow. You’ll wake up like a new woman.”

She sighed as she watched him briefly before resting her head against the seat. “I hope so,” she nodded lazily before closing her eyes. “Hurry back.”


End file.
